The present invention relates to hinge systems, and more particularly to hinge systems having pins that are dowels that provide for decreasing diameters over the length of the dowel and that provide enhanced connection of the leaves of a hinge.
The cooperating leaves of hinges such as strap and T-hinges are generally formed by metal stamping equipment from heavy gauge steel sheet. These leaves have an attachment portion for securing the hinge to a door or gate and to the associated door or gate frame, and one or more prongs or knuckles thereon which have aligned apertures there through and which define a barrel or passage in which is seated a hinge pin or pins. Once the leaves are attached to a door and doorframe, it is well known that it is often difficult to align the passages of the leaves such that the pin is easily insertable.
Hinge pins of various types are known in the art. One known hinge has a first leaf including an attachment portion and a knuckle portion centrally located on one edge of the attachment portion, and has a passage extending axially there through. Pair of bearing inserts are located at the opposite ends of the knuckle portion and extend into its axial passage, and each of the inserts has a tubular body portion of generally circular cross section. A radially outwardly extending flange portion at one end of the inserts abuts the adjacent end of the knuckle portion, and the tubular body portion is engaged within the knuckle portion to inhibit relative rotation. A second hinge leaf includes an attachment portion and a pair of spaced apart knuckle portions along one edge between which the knuckle portion of the first leaf is disposed, and the flange portions of the inserts abut the inner end of its knuckle portions. The knuckle portions of the second hinge leaf have an axially extending passage therein which is coaxial with the passage of the first leaf knuckle portion. Extending through the passages of the knuckle portions of the first and second leaves and in the inserts, is a hinge pin which is engaged with the knuckle portions of the second leaf to prevent relative movement there between. However, it is freely rotatable in the bearing inserts to provide a pivotal connection between the first and second hinge leaves. However, this type of hinge is also difficult to assemble due to the multiplicity of components.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved hinge system that allows for easy assembly of the components of the hinge system.